More recent generations of earbud-style headphones are available with wireless interfaces, and therefore do not require a cord connecting the earbuds. While the elimination of the cord may enable new applications and may increase wearing comfort, the risk of losing the earbuds while wearing, transporting or storing the earbuds may also increase.